


A (Not) So Happy Birthday

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, sulking wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: Wonwoo is sulking on his birthday. but for not too long...





	A (Not) So Happy Birthday

Celebrating birthday has never been Wonwoo's thing. His mother would cook him some seaweed soup back at home but he also isn't so fond of it, maybe the cake is a better part, also the presents, but beside those things, birthdays aren't that special for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo has never seen anyone so into celebration as Mingyu. Mingyu will always love to celebrate every little thing. "Hyung, you're just done with your big test, let's celebrate."  
"Congratulations, you just spring clean your dorm, it's time to celebrate."  
"We should really celebrate this, your first ever mint colored hair."  
"Wow! I can't believe you actually bake me cookies! We have to celebrate!"

When 17th July comes, Wonwoo doesn't expect too much, just maybe waking up to his boyfriend's morning kiss, proceeding with his day, Tuesday is usually a slow day for him and then having a nice dinner with the said boyfriend. His friends, courtesy to Soonyoung, have booked Wonwoo for the day after to a birthday party that they have every year.

Wonwoo is pretty sure that he wakes up by himself, no alarm, no call, no kiss, and most importantly no his boyfriend. Where is Mingyu?? It's officially July 17th, his birthday. Mingyu also fell asleep before midnight last night. It will be a big fat lie to say that Wonwoo is not disappointed. He lays in his bed before finally dragging his feet to take shower. He tries not to think about it when he finds no text nor call from Mingyu on his phone.

His day goes well so far. His mom has called earlier wishing him would be home to celebrate together. His dad also wishes him a happy birthday and his brother demands him to get him stuffs instead, that brat. Also, some people actually stop to wish him a happy birthday. Where is Mingyu?? Wonwoo hasn't meant to pout, but the resting bitch face he has is more prominent today. His pout ends up being his boyfriend for today, on his freaking birthday that he doesn't want to care about.

Mingyu doesn't even show up for their lunch. They always have lunch together, most of the time. The others also don't seem to notice Mingyu's disappearance. They wish him happy birthday, some weird wishes, remind him of their party tomorrow and they mention Mingyu as if Mingyu is there with them. Has Mingyu gone invisible?? Wonwoo is officially sulking by the end of lunch time when his friends go on seperate ways, of course he has the last class by himself.

It is really a struggle to go through the day. Wonwoo stops by the convenient store to get some chips, might as well speend the rest of the day watching dramas. That's the best way to spend your birthday, right?? Wonwoo thinks bitterly. He doesn't mean to glare at the cashier boy, Chan, isn't it?? But he just isn't in the mood for anything. Not when Ming- Okay, also not in the mood to think about the jerk boyfriend. It'll be too harsh to call Mingyu a jerk, he has always been a sweet boyfriend to Wonwoo, has always been there. See?? That's the problem. Mingyu isn't here, on his birthday. Wonwoo walks home lazily.

What he doesn't expect is to see Mingyu there, in their apartment, cooking. He greets Wonwoo with a smile as if nothing happens, as if he doesn't let Wonwoo get through half of his birthday alone. Wonwoo pouts at him.  
"Babe, you okay??" in no time, Mingyu is already beside him, holding him close, a kiss to his cheek.  
Wonwoo's pout refuses to leave..  
"Hey, baby, talk to me."  
"Don't baby me."  
"Why?? Why are you sulking?? It's your birthday, baby."  
"Oh, so you do know that it's my birthday."  
"Of course I do. That's why, I have prepared this. Here." Mingyu leads him to their dining table which he has decorated with candles, flowers and some fancy looking eating utensils. Mingyu kisses him once more on top of his head before sitting opposite of him.  
Mingyu smiles at him and Wonwoo knows he can't stay sulking when his boyfriend is being so sweet to him again. Still, Mingyu hasn't even wished him a happy birthday.

"Why are you still pouting?? Babe, don't you like this? Should we go to a restaurant instead? But you prefer dinner at home. Don't you like the steak? That's your favorite."  
"It's my birthday." Wonwoo says slowly.  
"I know?" that comes out more like a question. Mingyu is staring at his sulking boyfriend, can't seem to understand the problem, until something clicks.

  
"Wait! Are you sulking because you think I leave you alone on your birthday for nothing?"  
"That's what you did, you jerk!"  
"Gosh! Baby, didn't you get my note?"  
"What note?"  
"Ahh, of course you didn't. You didn't get your breakfast too this morning, right? I left you a note on the fridge's door this morning before I went out."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, babyyy. I wouldn't let you wake up without my kisses if I didn't have emergencies."  
Mingyu is still squeezing his hand softly.  
"I broke my phone earlier this morning trying to try out a new hair style for your birthday. I ran out to get it fixed, but I did write you a note to come home earlier so we can celebrate your birthday together. I stayed home waiting for you, without my phone."

  
Of course. There, sitting in front of him is Kim Mingyu, his boyfriend of five years that never disappoints him, not severely. Right at that moment when Wonwoo smiles at him, Mingyu's face lights up, Wonwoo knows by then that it's the guy that he's going to spend the rest of his birthday with, even the rest of his life. He is officially in love with this guy to the point of no return.

  
They have their dinner in peace, Wonwoo telling Mingyu how he's been sulking all day, Mingyu laughing at him. His birthday cake that Mingyu has prepared him is perfect.

Walking pass the fridge, Wonwoo sees the note.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEON WONWOO, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> STREAM OH MY!!!!


End file.
